Spalderman
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Sesame Comedy Studios present: the Spalderman song written by International Sesame Comedy staff, and sung by Lily, Tad, Kermit & Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster, which is an incredibly long name to have to try and say. Requested by Sesamecomedy1995. Based on Warner Bros. Animaniacs' Schnitzelbank Song.


{Kermit the Frog, Tad the Frog, and Lily the Frog are walking to Sesame Comedy Studios, which is Spalderman's place.}

Kermit the Frog: Hi-ho! We're here at Sesame Comedy Studios today, to sing along with the International Sesame Comedy staff! And here to teach us is our good director, Mr. Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster.

Spladerman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster: Welcome to my Spaldermany place called Sesame Comedy Studios! It's a pretty good day in the Spaldermango studio that's opening, yah?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah!

Spalderman S. S. C. J. Monster: Well then, I say, we sing along with the International Sesame Comedy staff, what ya say?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah!

{Spalderman Monster starts dancing while holding a bird.}

Spalderman Monster: Is that not a yellow bird?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah, this is a yellow bird?

Spalderman Monster: Is that not an ear you heard?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah, this is an ear we heard.

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Yellow bird, ear we heard, Fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Kermit: Are we having fun yet?

Spalderman: Is that not a LEGO block?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah, that is a LEGO block.

Spalderman: Do we not make them into dock?

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Yah, we do make them into dock!

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: LEGO block, In the dock, yellow bird, ear we heard, Fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Spalderman: You see, it a very easy song! Would you like to try, Mr. Frog? {gives the stick to Kermit}

Kermit: Oh, gee, Mr. Spalderman, that'd be great? {takes the stick} What should I sing about?

Spalderman: Anything that you'd want! The secret is to think of the Sesame Comedy staff, ok?

Kermit: OK! {stops outside of a pet shop} Is this not a kitty cat?

Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Yah, that is a kitty cat!

Kermit: {as he takes Tad and uses his hat for a cat} Does the cat fit on Tad's hat?

Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Yah, the cat fits on Tad's hat?

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Kitty cat, on Tad's Hat, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Lily: Here, let me try, Kermit. {takes the wand then jumps into Spalderman's hands} Is he not a cool guy like Leap?

Kermit & Tad: Yah, he's a cool guy like Leap.

Lily: Is he drifting off to sleep? {uses the hypnotizing time clock that goes up and down that might drift Spalderman to sleep, but then Spalderman wakes up}

Kermit & Tad: Yah, he's drifting off to sleep.

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Cool like Leap, Off to sleep, Kitty cat, Tad's blue hat, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Tad: Here I gumble! {pointing the wand at Spalderman Monster} Is that not Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster?

Lily & Kermit: Yah, that is Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster!

Tad: Is that not an incredibly long name to have to try and say?

Lily & Kermit: Yah, that is an incredibly long name to have to try and say!

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Cool like Leap, Off to sleep, kitty cat, Tad's Blue hat, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster: Hey, ya froggies are pretty good!

Kermit: Heh, we're just getting warmed up! {Kermit dances as the song continues} Is that not Spalderman's blue fur?

Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Yah, that is Spalderman's blue fur!

Kermit: Is that Spalderman a monster?

Tad, Lily & Spalderman: Yah, that Spalderman's a monster?

Kermit, Tad, Lily & Spalderman: His blue fur, he's a monster, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Spalderman: Okay, I think we're done now, ya think?

Tad: Wait! Is that not his rubber duck?

Lily & Kermit: Yah, that is his rubber duck!

Tad: Is that monster now been stuck?

Lily & Kermit: Yah, that monster's now been stuck!

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Rubber duck, he's now stuck, his blue fur, he's a monster, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

Lily: Has that monster bonked his head?

Tad & Kermit: Yah, that monster bonked his head!

Lily: Is that monster off to bed?

Tad & Kermit: Yah, that monster's off to bed!

Kermit, Tad & Lily: Bonked his head, went to bed, rubber duck, he's now stuck, his blue fur, he's a monster, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, fu da sneegle, Spalderman!

{Suddenly, Spalderman Sneeglemedic Stuckwiththemaddog Chaz Jolly Monster starts to get enraged just because Lily Frog, Tad Frog, & Kermit Frog had done such silly things to him like sending him to bed, bonking his head, getting stuck, losing his rubber duck, being called a monster, discovering his fur, and now he kicks the three frogs out of his Sesame Comedy Studio, and they started falling onto a sausage patty.}

Kermit: Well, heh-heh, that was just some random sing-along International Sesame Comedy song.

FIN


End file.
